1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a substrate modification method, a device manufacturing method, and a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Introduction of functional groups to a substrate surface is used in various fields, for example, junction of substrates, immobilization of biomolecules to a substrate surface, etc. For example, JP2003-165867A discloses a silane coupling agent obtained by causing tetracarboxylic anhydride to react with a silane coupling agent having an amino group so that excellent adhesion of an inorganic-type substrate with a resin that requires high-temperature heating is achieved. JP2005-201901A discloses a method of causing hydrolysis of an anhydride functional group introduced to a substrate surface so as to obtain a carboxyl group, then, causing the carboxyl group to react with carbodiimide and succinimide so as to activate the carboxyl group, and thereafter bringing biomolecules into contact therewith, thereby immobilizing the biomolecules.
Microchip devices have an advantage of reducing a required amount of a reagent and/or a sample, or reducing an analysis time, as compared with conventional analyses. Therefore, microchip devices are used in analysis of various target analytes such as hemoglobin A1c (HbA1c) in blood, AFP and prothrombin as protein in serum, and the like, by using capillary electrophoresis. On the other hand, in the case where separation analysis is carried out by capillary electrophoresis with the use of a microchip device, there is a problem that a sufficiently high resolution cannot be achieved, depending on the material of the substrate of the microchip device and the type of the target analyte. To solve this problem, for example, introduction of a functional group to an inner wall surface of a channel of the microchip device has been proposed. The introduction of a functional group to an inner wall surface of a channel is useful for controlling the occurrence of electroosmotic flow (EOF) in the channel in some cases. JP2005-291926A discloses that a chemical compound having a polar group is chemically bonded to a silanol group on an inner wall surface of a fused silica glass capillary tube so that stable dissociability is imparted to the inner wall surface of the capillary tube.